


End Game

by Izzu



Category: Hidarime Tantei EYE (TV), Japanese Drama
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-14
Updated: 2010-03-14
Packaged: 2017-11-08 06:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzu/pseuds/Izzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set right during the end of episode 7. Yumehito prepared himself for the final countdown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	End Game

" _Saa Ainosuke,_ _we're_ _finally reaching the climax..."_   
  
Yumehito looked up towards the mirror as he tightened his necktie neatly and ran his fingers over his hair. Guess this was the last time he would be staying at this place and seeing as the situation currently stands now, he did not think that he would ever return. He smirked at his own reflection. Was he that prepared to die? Or had he lost any sense of what was it the feeling of being alive, that he had no care whether or not he lived or die? Perhaps that was it.   
  
Perhaps the only thing that remained troubling him would be how Ainosuke would fare without him.   
  
Yumehito sighed.   
  
It ate into him, that's for sure. From that moment when he had first taken a life away, the mere memory of that instance continued to haunt him. Even if it had initially happened out of defense, what occurred later was not the same. It had been his first taste of what darkness felt, what evil that lie inside everyone's hearts. It tore into his heart, his kindness. It robbed his smile away from him, except of course when it had been for Ainosuke. Aside from his little brother, he had never been able to smile so sincerely to others since then. Not like he cared. Ainosuke was the only person that he would show that kind of smile anyway.   
  
Aside from the things he did for Ainosuke, anything else that he did felt empty. Aside from the kindness and love he had for his brother, he felt nothing against the rest of the world. As since that day, he started to see the different sides of human behaviour amongst the people he saw around him. The value of people's lives had even revealed itself to him, that he ended up seeing allies and enemies in the most unlikely of people; while the rest became just pawns in his eyes. It stopped surprising him as people's behaviour and actions became predictable, thus easily manipulated. He could not help feeling slightly amused, at the fact that most of the things that had been executed so far by him; had gone smoothly the way he had initially written out. All those plans, that he had kept inside his laptop. The one that ended up with the police and apparently now remained with Kokusho Akira, who should have been able to break through the locks he had set in that laptop.   
  
Not that he was worried. Since so far, everything had gone the way he had expected them to be. Even the part where Ainosuke was involved. Even if Kokusho would attempt to outsmart him, she would just end up acting according to his will. Her trying to foil his perfect plan might be useful in aiding Ainosuke actions.   
  
Truthfully said, he hadn't expected that giving his left eye to Ainosuke would allow this kind of special connection between both of them. Despite he had been curious if it was even possible to be done. But it did. Which was why he had not bothered to change his criminal plans much ever since that time. One can even say that he was actually proud that Ainosuke had not backed away from confronting the crimes that he had started and vowing to stop him. As he had expected from him, because he needed Ainosuke to try stopping his actions in order for everything to go as he had planned. Somehow a part of him felt like crying despite the smirk that he wore on his face right now.   
  
To think he even ended up manipulating his beloved brother like this against his will.   
  
Yume grabbed his coat as he headed downstairs towards the car. Finally, everything comes to an end. At last everything would be revealed, everything would reach its conclusion and if everything went as planned, so will Ainosuke's sealed memories be revived. He should be able to cherish these few hours of his remaining time. Since the way he looked at it, the probability that he would still be alive after everything was over were slim. He just had to hope that he would at least be able to spend his last moments with Ainosuke...   
  
He chuckled as he stepped into the car.   
  
No need to think that far yet, let's just get over what's needed to be done right now...


End file.
